A number of devices have been developed for storing and dispensing a coin for use as a greens marker in playing the game of golf. It is known to provide such devices to be removably installed on the end of the putter by expandable means adapted to provide a removable affixation of the device to the end of the putter.
The known devices utilize a biasing support within the holder for removably holding the desired greens marker coin against the underside of an overhanging ledge with an exposed portion of the coin's upper surface being engageable by the user's finger to slide it from the holder when desired.
The support is biased upwardly by a coil spring which conventionally has sufficient strength to maintain the coin in the holder against the undersurface of the overlying ledge while yet permitting withdrawal and replacement of the coin relative to the holder as desired.
The prior art structure has a serious disadvantage of variability in the biasing force of different springs. Where the spring force is excessively high, it is difficult to withdraw and replace the marker in the device. Alternatively, where the spring force is excessively low, it is deficient to properly hold the marker in place against dislodgement due to vibration and jostling in the transportation and use of the club.